1) Field of the Disclosure
This description relates to methods for curing an inorganic thermoset resin using a short curing cycle. Particularly, this description relates to a method for curing an inorganic thermoset resin by adding a hardener to the resin and curing the resin at a selected temperature.
2) Description of Related Art
A geopolymer is an inorganic thermoset resin. This inorganic thermoset resin is essentially a mineral chemical compound consisting of repeating units, for example silico-oxide (—Si—O—Si—O—), silico-aluminate (—Si—O—Al—O—), ferro-silico-aluminate (—Fe—O—Si—O—Al—O—) or alumino-phosphate (—Al—O—P—O—), created through a process of geopolymerization.
Inorganic thermoset resins can be used for obtaining composite products. Different composite products can be obtained from inorganic thermoset resins. For example, vehicle interior panels can be obtained from geopolymeric resins. Aircraft, trains, automobiles, ships, and other vehicles may incorporate interior panels made from geopolymeric resins.
Inorganic thermoset resins have an outstanding fire performance.
Inorganic thermoset resins require hours (for example 2 hours) to cure at temperatures of about 80° C.
It is possible to improve the curing process by reducing the curing time.